


More Than Yourself

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Overworked Greg, Post-Canon, fictober19, worried Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Molly watched as Greg sat down on the chair opposite her, and now that she looked up close, he looked terribly tired. She’d known the case he was working with Sherlock was hard, but there were bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped, the usual spark in his eyes was missing. He almost seemed older now and it worried her.





	More Than Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt # 23. “You can’t give more than yourself.”

Molly waited in Greg’s office while he finished with something, he’d been so busy lately that they hadn’t gotten the chance to see each other much. So Molly texted him and asked if it was fine if she’d take lunch with him on his office. Greg had agreed.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long. She’d been there for ten minutes when she heard him talking with Detective Donovan, and watched as both of them arrived at his office and talk for a moment, then Detective Donovan - or Sally, as she’d ask Molly call her - gave her a smile and a friendly wave, she returned it and then Sally was gone.

“I didn’t make you wait long did I, sweetheart?” Greg asked as soon as he walked into his office.

“No, I’ve been here ten minutes, food is still warm. Got us some Italian, hope that’s ok.”

Greg approached Molly and gave her a quick kiss, “Italian’s great, it’s been a while since I’ve had any.” 

Molly watched as Greg sat down on the chair opposite her, and now that she looked up close, he looked terribly tired. She’d known the case he was working with Sherlock was hard, but there were bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped, the usual spark in his eyes was missing. He almost seemed older now and it worried her.

“You seem tired,” she tried as she pushed the food container towards him. “Mary said that Sherlock, John and yourself have been quite busy with the case.”

Greg took the food, feeling quite grateful for Molly’s idea of lunch together. “Yeah. It’s a nightmare, the clues don’t make sense to me at all. And the higher ups are unhappy with it, so they’re making  _ me _ unhappy.”

“I am sorry,” she said as she took a bit of her ravioli. “I hope you and Sherlock can solve the case quickly.”

“Thank you Molly,” Greg gave her a grateful smile. “I know I’ve been a less than stellar boyfriend right now, and I’m sorry if I’ve been neglecting you.”

She hesitated for a moment, then put her food down and reached for his hand, “Greg, you can’t give more than yourself. It’s ok, I know you’re busy. I knew you’d be a busy man when I began dating you, I’m not a little girl who needs to be coddled. I’m ok, I just want you to be ok too.”

Greg looked at their hands, and then raised them only to place a kiss on Molly’s, “Ever so wise,” he whispered. “I’ll take care of myself, I promise.”

“You better,” she said giving him a gentle smile. “You look bone tired and it worries me.”

“Duly noted,” Greg said and took a bite of his pasta dish. “How about this? As soon as this case is closed, because I know that Sherlock and I can do this, we go someplace? A small holiday if you want. A weekend if you can’t take a week, just the two of us relaxing someplace.”

She beamed at him, “Sounds like a plan. Cheers, to us and getaways!”

Greg smiled back at her and took his drink and toasted with her, “Cheers.”


End file.
